thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Regin
| birth_place = Herning, Denmark | draft = 87th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 2002 }} Peter Regin (born Peter Regin Jensen on April 16, 1986) is a Danish professional ice hockey player who is currently playing for Jokerit of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL). He was drafted by the Ottawa Senators in the third round (87th overall) of the 2004 NHL Entry Draft and played his first five NHL seasons with the organization. Prior to his NHL career, Peter played professionally in Europe. Playing Career Peter played for the Herning Blue Fox of the Danish Elite League from 2002 to 2005, winning Rookie of the Year honours in 2004. In 2004, he was drafted by the NHL's Ottawa Senators using the third-round draft pick of the Colorado Avalanche, received in a trade for Shane Hnidy with the Nashville Predators. He played one more season with Herning. In 2005, Peter joined Timrå IK in the Swedish Elitserien league. He played three seasons for Timrå, increasing his goal and point production in each season. On June 2, 2008, Peter signed a multi-year entry-level contract with Ottawa Senators. He was assigned to the Senators' minor league affiliate, the Binghamton Senators for the 2008–09 season. Due to injuries in Ottawa, he was called up and made his NHL debut on January 20, 2009 in a game against the Washington Capitals. One day later, Peter was returned to Binghamton, registering no points in his NHL debut. Following the NHL All-Star break, Peter was recalled by Ottawa. On January 29, 2009, he scored his first NHL goal (which was the game-winner) in his third NHL game against Chris Mason and the St. Louis Blues. Since beginning his NHL career, he has contributed to the rise in popularity of ice hockey in his native Denmark. In July of 2010, Peter was re-signed to a two-year contract extension worth US$2 million by the Senators. Peter's 2010-11 season was a disappointing one as he registered only three goals and 17 points in 55 games, before suffering a season-ending shoulder dislocation in a game against the Toronto Maple Leafs when he was pushed into the boards by Toronto's Joey Crabb on February 19, 2011. In April of 2012, the Senators announced that he was re-signed to a further one-year, one-way contract. On October 18, 2012, Peter was signed as a free agent by Langerthal in Switzerland during the 2012–13 NHL lockout. On July 5, 2013, Peter signed a one-year deal with the New York Islanders. On February 6, 2014, he was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks along with Pierre-Marc Bouchard in exchange for a fourth-round pick in the 2014 NHL Entry Draft. On July 1, 2014, Peter was re-signed by the Blackhawks on a one-year contract. During the Blackhawks' training camp, he was assigned, along with goaltender Michael Leighton to their AHL affiliate, the Rockford IceHogs, after clearing waivers. On May 11, 2015, Jokerit announced that they had agreed to terms with Peter on a two-year contract. On November 11, 2015, Jokerit announced that they has re-signed him for three year contract extension. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Category:1986 births Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Elitserien Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Danish ice hockey players Category:Jokerit players Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Timrå IK players